The general construction of a clamping connection of the type treated here can be gathered from EP 2000 309 552 A1. The clamping compound shown in the cited publication has a simple construction and allows a facilitated mounting on a support. The clamping connection essentially consists of three parts, namely, a clamping bearing, a clamping cap and a mounting screw. The bearing has on its bottom a T-shaped abutment whose foot projects from the bottom of the bearing and has a transverse bar that, set into the guide groove of the support, extends behind the projecting edges of the guide groove. This achieves a simple mounting of the bearing on the support. The clamping cap is set onto the bearing and screwed onto it by the mounting screw.
Other developments of this clamping connection are contained in the non-pre-published patent applications EP 11 001 120 and EP 11 001 119. The clamping connection is achieved in the form of a catch connection in both cited publications. The procedure is different here in that the catch connection in the one application takes place by a pin that is pressed through bores into the clamping cap in the bearing and engages into a catch cogging in the bearing. In the second embodiment the separate pin is eliminated and the clamping cap itself is connected to the catch pin to a unit. Consequently, in the latter embodiment the clamping connection has only two parts.